


are you not seduced?

by WattStalf



Series: FE Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Seduction, F/M, FE Rare Pair Week, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In which Corrin tries to convey her feelings to Odin, and he remains wonderfully oblivious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut this time, just fade to black. This is for Rare Pair week, for the theme of Curse.

“I can do this,” she says to herself, taking a few deep breaths. “I can do this.” Corrin is currently alone in her room, but she knows that she won’t be for long, and she’s trying to mentally prepare herself for when her guest arrives. She requested that he come to see her earlier that day, and now she knows it’s only a matter of time, and that she has to be ready.

Currently, she’s wearing only a thin nightgown, the closest thing to something sexually appealing that she has, and she hopes that it’ll do the trick. She’s had her eye on this man for so long, but she hasn’t been able to find a way to properly convey that. Finally, after her frustrations have built up past a point that she can bear, she decides to take things up a notch. She decides that she’s going to seduce him.

Of course, she has no way of knowing if even that is going to work, or if he won’t be affected by such things, and she really doesn’t know much about seduction, but she wants him so very badly that she’s willing to put in whatever effort necessary to try to win him over once and for all. Taking another deep breath to steady herself, she waits for the man she’s positively smitten with to arrive.

When she hears a knock on her door, she calls out, “Come in!” and is very grateful that her voice doesn’t shake. The door opens and she shifts, sitting slightly on her side in the hopes that he’ll see her sprawled on her bed and be overcome with desire.

“Milady? You requested audience with Odin Dark? If you have any need of my particular skills, you only have to ask!” he proclaims. “As a master of magic, I know a variety of spells and curses that could be very useful for you. Or, perhaps you’ve called me here for my other notable skills? Do you have a weapon that needs naming? Do you need help coming up with the perfect pose to achieve your full power?”

As he speaks, he makes wild gestures and she can’t help but giggle, finding his antics endearing as ever. She’s had the most hopeless crush on him for far too long now, and it honestly surprises her that he hasn’t already figured that out.

“Actually, I just wanted to talk,” she murmurs.

“You...do?” For a moment, he seems surprised, but then he clears his throat and says, “I mean, of course you do! As I’m sure you know, I have  _ many _ stories and legends to share! Perhaps, you, ah...wanted to hear one before you went to sleep?” He seems to notice for the first time just how she is dressed. “It does look like you were getting ready for bed…”

“I’ve got plenty of time to talk to you,” she replies, sitting up completely and leaning forward as if to show interest in what he has to say. Really, she’s just leaning forward in the hopes that her gown will drop a bit and he’ll become interested in all there is to see, but his eyes only dart down briefly before they return to her face.

“Is that right? Well, hearing a tale of Odin Dark is sure to keep you entertained! Do you have any requests, or should I just go with the one you’ll find most interesting?” She thinks he might be a little off, a little distracted, but it’s so hard for her to tell.

Leaning forward a little more and crossing her legs so that her skirt rises, she says, “Oh, yes, I’d love to hear anything you have to say!”

“You would? I mean, you would! Only natural that you’d be captivated by tales of heroics. Well, let it never be said that Odin Dark would disappoint a princess in need!” he exclaims. “Now, lets see what sort of story would be best for the atmosphere!”

She rests a hand on his arm, laughing as he speaks, and he falls silent, looking down at her hand with a confused expression. Is she doing this right? When he goes on as if nothing happened, launching into some elaborate tale involving the undead, she tries to figure out what she’s doing wrong. Him rejecting her would be one thing, but he hasn’t even shown any sign of noticing what she’s trying to do!

When she pulls her hand back, she rolls her shoulder so that the strap of her gown falls, and watches his face for some sort of reaction. He starts to trail off in his story, his eyes lingering on the fallen strap, and then seems to lose his focus completely.

“I’m sorry, milady, but, uh…” He gestures at her. “You seem to be...well, your…”

“Oh? Let me just fix that,” she says, trying to make her voice sound light and airy, but it really just sounds a little too forced, and giggling while she fixes the strap doesn’t do anything to make it seem natural. “Sorry, was I distracting you?”

“O-of course not! A legendary hero like Odin Dark never gets  _ distracted _ , especially not in the middle of something so important! I only...that is, I was afraid it would distract  _ you _ . Now, where was I?”

Corrin can’t help but be frustrated, seeing him still acting so oblivious. Is it really not working at all? Has he even noticed how badly she wants him? What else is there to do to get him to figure out what it is that she wants from him? Without thinking, she groans, and he pauses to give her a look of concern.

“Is something troubling you, milady?” He squints at her. “You’ve seemed agitated all night, and not quite like yourself. In fact, I’ve thought there was something off about you all night! Don’t tell me you’ve been cursed! Who would dare do such a thing to someone like you? Don’t worry about a thing, Lady Corrin, I’ll put a stop to this before-”

She kisses him then, because she wants him to shut up, because she doesn’t find his rambling quite so endearing right now, and because she just wants him to  _ understand _ what it is she’s going for. She kisses him hard, leaning up and pulling him down so that he’s kneeling in front of her bed, and she holds her arms around his neck so tight that he can’t escape. At first, he’s completely stiff in his surprise, and she’s never kissed anyone before, so she doesn’t know if it’s any good, but when he responds, she thinks that that must mean  _ something _ .

Odin moans almost pathetically into her mouth and she clings to him, unable to resist after desiring him for so long. She just wants to stay in this moment forever, if it means having him close to her and not resisting her at all, but eventually, he seems to come to his senses and wrenches out of the kiss.

“I knew it,” he says, sounding dazed and like he doesn’t really believe what he’s saying. “You’re  _ definitely _ cursed, there’s no way…”

“But I’m not!” she protests. “I’m not, I was doing that because...because I wanted to. Honestly, did you really think I was doing this because I was cursed?” With their faces so close like this, he can see her sincerity, and she can see the concern and then the guilt and then the confusion, as his face shifts.

“But...I don’t understand…”

“I’ve been coming onto you all night, and you still don’t  _ get _ it? Do you not think I’m pretty, or...or…”

“No! I just…” Gone are his theatrics and he speaks in a tone more vulnerable, more genuine, than anything she’s used to hearing from him. “I just have no idea how this is supposed to work? I’m sorry, Lady Corrin, I’m just really dense, I’ve never…”

“Been seduced?”

“That’s one way of putting it…”

“But do you...you know? Like me? At all?”

“Do you like  _ me _ ?”

“Of course! Isn’t that obvious?”

“I…” He seems so genuinely surprised that he’s at a loss, and he clears his throat. “I-I suppose I can see how you might have been drawn in by the alluring darkness that surrounds me, but...you like me? For real?”

“I like you,” she says. “I like you so much, and I just want…”

“I promise, I’ll...I’ll do my best.” Once again, he sounds different, with his more vulnerable tone of voice, and she decides that she likes this side of him just as much. “There are many things that I am highly skilled in! But this...is...not one of them. Because I’ve never…”

“I haven’t either,” she says, “so...I’ll do my best too?”

He takes a deep breath before saying, “I’m absolutely overwhelmed with joy, Lady Corrin. I’ve been admiring you from afar for so long, and to think that you harbored secret affection for me! I’d do anything... _ anything _ to make you happy, I hope you understand that.”

She grins at him as she says, “You have no idea just how happy I am right now. I thought...I dunno, I thought you weren’t interested in me, or that you never would be, and I’m so glad that you feel the same way!”

“How could I not fall for your grace, your charm, your beauty? A princess like you is absolutely unparalleled!” For a moment, he grins back at her, but then his face shifts and he mumbles, “But...your brother is absolutely going to  _ kill _ me for this.”


End file.
